A NEW TYPE OF WITCH
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: RAVEN TRIX A MALE WITCH AT CLOUD TOWER WITH STORNG POWERS COMES AND PLAYS WITH BLOOM AND HER FRIENDS IS HE FRIEND OR FOE
1. A NEW WITCH

I DON'T OWN THE WINX CLUB ONLY THE ONES I MAKE UP

THE WITCHES OF CLOUD TOWER WERE IN SHOCK IN FACT THE SCHOOL WAS IN SUCH A SHOCK IT WAS GOSSIP FOR DAYS.

THREE DAYS AGO THE HEAD ANNOUCED THEY WERE TO HAVE A NEW WITCH IN SCHOOL NOW OF COURSE THE WITCHES WERE THINKING OF HEXES AND OTHER WITCHY THINGS TO HER WHEN THE DAY ARRIVED THEY WAITED TO SEE HER.

BUT WHEN THE HEAD ASKED THE WITCH NAMED RAVEN TRIX TO STAND UP IT WAS REAVILED THAT NOT ONLY WAS THIS WITCH RELATED TO ICY DRACY AND STORMY BUT THIS WITCH WAS A BOY.

RAVEN WAS ON THE LIPS OF EVERY WITCH IT WAS THEY WOULD TALK ABOUT.

I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT A MALE WITCH HERE AND WHAT A HUNK TOO.

IS HE REALLY BROTHER TO THOSE THREE WITCHES WHO GOT EXSPELLED.

NOW THAT RAVEN THOUGHT ABOUT HE DIDN'T SEE HIS SISTERS FOR THREE YEARS NOT SINCE THAT DAY.

OH RAVEN!!!! HE LOOKED UP IT WAS MARTA SHE WAS VERY NICE THOUGH A WITCH SHE WENT ALFEA.

HI I WAS WONDERING DO YOU WANT TO HAVE LUNCH WITH ME AND SOME FRIENDS.

RAVEN WAS AT FRIST GOING TO SAY NO BUT WHAT THE HELL A FREE LUNCH SO HE SAID YES AS THE WITCH WENT OR RAN AWAY SAYING YES OVER AND OVER.

SO HOW WAS IT MORE TO COME REVIEWS AND LOTS OF EM AND WHAT DO THINK OF MY RAVEN MORE ON HIM NEXT CHPATHER


	2. BATTLE?

A NEW TYPE OF WITCH

IN THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A NEW WITCH ONE IS SETLLA'S COUISN ESTELLA PRINCESS OF LUNA THE MOON KINGDOM AND THEY LOOK LIKE TWINS.

AFTER MEETING MARTA RAVEN WALK THE HALLS OF THE SCHOOL HE WAS SO BUSY LOOKING AROUND HE DIDN'T SEE A PILE OF BOOKS FOATING IN FORNT OF HIM.

CRASH!!

WHAT FUCK!! HE CRUSED WHO IN THE FUCKING BLOODY HELL PUTS FOATING BOOKS IN THE FUCKING HALL.

NOW IS ALL THAT NEEDED SAID A SNOTTY VOICE I AM A PRINCESS YOU KNOW WE DON'T THAT TYPE OF TONE.

RAVEN GOT UP AND LOOKED AT THIS WITCH SHE WAS VERY PRETTY WEARING THE LATEST IN WITCH FASHION.

WELL BITCH YOU WON'T LIKE ME THEN IT STURCK HIM WERE HE COULD HURT HER I THOUGHT WITCHES IN THIS SCHOOL WOULD HAVE BETTER TASTE IN OUTFITS MOST OF ALL A PRINCESS BUT I SEE I AM WORNG THOSE SHOES ARE SO OLD SCHOOL AND THAT HAIR WHO HAS GOLDLEN YELLOW AND FORM A MOON KINGDOM NO LESS.

THAT DID IT THIS PRINCESS LOOKED PISS THE FUCK OFF.

HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO YOU WHO I AM.

RAVEN GAVE A SMUG GRIN A FUCKING ANNOYING BITCH PRINCESS WHO NOBODY GIVES A SHIT.

I AM PRINCESS ESETLLA DAUGTHER OF THE MOON AND I SHALL A TATSE OF MOON POWER!!! LUNA MOON BEAM A RAY OF MOON LIGHT SHOT FROM HER.

RAVEN CAUGHT THE BEAM IN HIS HANDS DUMB BITCH MY MAGIC IS MORE POWERFUL IN MOON LIGHT HERE LET ME SHOW YOU REAL MAGIC THIS IS SOMETHING MY SISTER SHOW ME.

FULL FORCE BLAST A BLAST OF ICE SLAMED INTO THE MOON PRINCESS SHE WAS KNOCKED BACK TEN FEET.

SHE GOT UP AND SAID WELL I SEEM TO UNDERMIND YOU I AM SORRY I HAVE TO ASK.

WHAT SAID RAVEN COLDLY

I WANT TO BE MORE POWERFUL LIKE YOU THOUGH YOU HAVE NO REASON TO.

YOU GAVE UP QUITE EASILY FOR JUST ONE ATTUCK .

IN MY FAMILY WE LEARN TO ALLY OURSELVES WITH POWERFUL FORCES AND YOU ARE BECAUSE THAT SPELL WAS FROM ICY I SAW HER USE IT ONCE.

RAVEN THOUGHT ABOUT THIS IT WAS VERY STRANGE BUT IN THE END AGREE BUT HE WOULD KEEP HIS EYE ON HER HE DID'T HER IN FACT HE DIDN'T MANY

THANKS ICY DRACY STORMY YOU THREE WITCHES MADE MY LIFE HELL WHICH WAS TRUE SINCE THEY WERE KIDS.

FLASHBACK.

RAVEN WAS FOUR AND HIS SISTERS WERE FIVE AND THEY ALL LOVE TO PLAY ONE THING KICK RAVEN'S ASS.

REMOTE WITCH SLAP

ICE COFFIN

LIGHTING RAGE

HE RAN LIKE HELL HIS LONG SLIVER HAIR NOW DIPING WITH SWEAT CHARGING HIS MOON MAGIC ONE POWER SOURCE. WIND TUNNEL THE SPELL WORKED ALL THEIR SPELLS GOT SUCKED UP.

NO FAIR THEY SCREAM AND USED NEW SPELLS NOT EVEN HIS WIND TUNNEL SPELL COULD BLOCK HE HAD TO THINK QUICK UH BUBBLESHIELD THAT WORKED FOR ONE CLEVER TIME STOPPING SPELL AND HE WAS SAFE FOR NOW .

END OF FLASH BACK

I GUESS THOUGHT RAVEN I AM STRONG BECAUSE OF THEM AND SCARED OF OTHERS

IT WAS VERY LATE AND THAT THING WITH THE MOON PRINCESS FROM HELL REALLY TRIED HIM THOUGH IT WAS A SHORT BATTLE

I MUST INVITE HER TO LUNCH THAT WAY I WATCH OUT FOR HER LREAN HER WAYS THAT SHOULD BE NO TASK.

REVIEWS LOTS OF EM HOW IS THE PRINCESS SHOULD SHE BE HIS FRIEND OR EMENY EVERYONE'S FAVORITE WITCHES NXET CHAPTER


	3. A DARK PLAN

I ALSO WANTED TO ADD THIS A SLASH FIC MM FF SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DONT READ AND THIS WILL HAVE SEX AND MPEG

BACK AT ALFEA MARTA THE WITCH WAS KNOCKING OK POUNDING AT BLOOM'S DOOR

BLOOM BLOOM COME ON I NEED TO SEE YOU.

BLOOM OPENED THE DOOR WHAT DO WHAT MARTIA? IT IS 12:OO AT NIGHT.

I NEED HELP PLEASE AND SHE WENT TO BLOOM EVERYTHING FORM THE BOY SHE MET TO HER LUNCH DATE WITH HIM.

I NEED HELP I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DATE PLESAE YOU AND THE GIRLS WE ALL DATE.

MARTA BEG AND BEG TILL ALRIGHT I GET EVERYONE AND THIER BF OKAY.

MARTA WAS SO HAPPY SHE DID'T SEE THE SHADOWS MOVE AND DISAPPERED

DARCY WAS SPYING ON THE LITTLE PIXIE SO THEY COULD DESTORY HER WHEN SHE SAW THAT PIXIE BITCH WITCH MARTA SO SHE LISTEN AND SPIED WHEN SHE GAVE THE NAME OF BOY SHE NEARLY JUMP FOR JOY.

SO BABY RAVEN CAME TO CLOUD TOWERS TO PLAY WITH THE BIG WITCHES WELL IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE PLAYED ICY AND STORMY WILL LOVE THIS SHE TELPORTED A WAY.

SHE REAPPERED AT THIS OLD MOLDY HOUSE THAT WAS FALLING A PART

SHE WALKED UP THE STEPS TO THE ROOMS UPSTAIRS. ICY WAS IN THE BATH STORMY WAS ON THE BED READING MORE LIKE VENTING SHE AND ICY MUST HAVE BEEN FIGHTING.

HEY STORMY GUESS WHAT OUR FAVORITE PLAY MADE HIS WAY TO CLOUD TOWER AND IS NOW A STUDENT.

STORMY'S LOOKED SO HAPPY IT WAS SCARY. OH YES LET'S GO AND TEACH HIM A LESSON.

TEACH WHO A LESSON RIVEN. ICY WALKED IN WHAT DID HE DO

NO NOT THAT ASS RAVEN ICY HE IS ATCLOUD TOWER AND HE HAS A DATE WITH THAT WICCAN WANNBE MARTA AND BLOOM AND HER PIXIE FRIENDS GOING TOO WITH THEIR BF'S ARE GOING TOO

GREAT WE CAN KILL TWO BRIDS WITH ONE STONE

I THOUGHT RAVEN WAS GAY.

WHAT?

YEAH HE NEVER BOUGHT A DATE THOUGH I CAN SEE WHY WE WOULD HAVE LOVE TO MESS WITH ANY GIRL HE MET.

DRACY SUDDENLY HAD AN IDEA. HEY WITCHES I KNOW THIS WIZARD NAMED ADONIS A REAL HUNK HE CAN HELP US.

HOW?

SIMPLE MAKE RAVEN HIS LOVER AND MAKE HIM FRIENDS WITH BLOOM THEN WE CAN TRICK RAVEN INTO TAKING HER POWERS AND GIVE THEM TO US THEN WE -

TAKE IT FROM HIM. FINSH ICY THIS WILL BE TOO FUN STORMY WE WILL NEED YOU TOO.

HUH?

IT'S PART OF MY PLAN YOU WILL SEE JUST DO WHAT I SAY

ARE YOU SURE ICY I MEAN SHE MIGHT BLOW COVER.

HEY !!! I CAN DO BITCH

STOP ICY RISED HER HAND. NO FIGHTING GOT IT

YES ICY BOTH WITCHES SAID GLARING AT EACH OTHER

GOOD NOW DRACY GET ADONIS NOW!!!

THE DARK WITCH WENT THOUGH THE WALL

STORMY GET SOME SLEEP I WILL TALK TO YOU IN THE MORING

YES ICY THE STORM WITCH OBEYED

ICY HAD A COLD SMILE NOW THE FUN BEGAINS HA HA HA HA


	4. WEREWOLF ATTACK

I DON'T OWN THE WINX CULB

* * *

Raven and Estella walked to the cafe when a body fell out of the bushes it was Stormy. 

Raven ran to her and said " Damn what happen to you" as he looked her over she was in bruises her arm looked borken she was a mess it looks like she got into a fight and lost like hell.

Raven quickly casted a healing spell.

Esetlla looked appalled " What you doing that's Stormy Tirx one the witches who nearly took over the world and thanks to her the school's rep is in ruin's.

"She is sitll my sister and she would do the same for me"

Estella gave him I don't think so look.

"just help me please" he begged

Estella rolled her eyes " Don't beg your a witch damnit have some pride" she said snapping her fingers transporting them to the E.R.

Marta was worried now he was suspos to be here an hour ago. " Sorry Bloom I guess I got stood up"

" No Marta I sure he is running late? Said Bloom

" Hi sorry we late family stuff" said Raven looking at Marta then at Bloom " Your the Dragon Fire fairy"

" Uh yeah I guess " said Bloom

"Esetlla" said the sun princess " Bitch what the fuck are you doing here aren't going to some snotty witch school near Luna"

" hello couisn" said Esetlla " I now go to Cloud Tower along with Raven"

"Oh funny there no boys at Cloud Tower" said Stella

" Raven is the first Male witch ever accpetd at the school" said Estella

while the girls fought Layla princess of Tides moved forward " I am Layla nice to meet you"

" Raven Trix"

" Hey you are not related to those witches are you? asked Tecna

everyone stared " They are my sisters" he said not looking at them knowing he was getting hate looks he always did.

But Bloom said" Well that's cool I guess I don't see much of a family resambcle though.

" Most poeple don't" he said "they are more evil then I am they did want to rule the univese but of course I would have told them they should another way to do it but they wouldn't listen to me anyway"

he looked over and saw the Fairy and Witch really start to heat up " uh I think we stop them before they witch and winx up" too late

" SUN BLAST "

"LUNA BEAM"

" Knew it" raven siad casting a spell "power downus"both girls fell on the floor it was then he saw something Big sracy wolf oh hell a werewolf

"uh Bloom does this realm have werewolves "

" No there hasn't been any in 500 years" said Tenca

"Then what the fuck is that" pointing towards the werewolf who gave a lound howl

"Okay maybe I was mistiken" said Tecna

" Great witches and faries only sorry boys but if he bites you'll turn" said Raven

" what you guys" said Riven

" our magic portects us from the bite" said Tenca " get evreyone out"

" Hey girls I am going to a spell that will put him under my power Estella give me a fake moon" said Raven

" Moonus Conjureus"

" Right here goes IMPERUS LYCANUS now SIT BOY" Raven commened the werewolf did as it was told the girls cheered " YAY RAVEN!!"

" That was handy spell but were do yall think here came from" said Flora

" HM this is a rare one there only three places they live Grim, the under relam and some moon" said Raven " but he under my power and it stay that"

" What happen here Bloom?" said a voice it was Miss F and Miss Giffin

Raven told both heads what happen " It's so strange it appeared out of nowhere but Iam sure it was sent here but why I don't know"

" Be that as it may I wanted to ask you about your Sister Stormy she is doing well and is calling for you"

" I want to see her please" said Raven hopeing he could

" I don't know we still don't know how she got hurt and we don't if it could be a trap young man'

" what if Riven and I went with him" said Sky

the headmistress looked at the hero in trianing and said " Fine but I will have spells on her room so we can hear and see everything"

all three nodded and left for the hospitl.

* * *

well that's chapter 4 hope you like more on Stormy next time please tell me what you think ok I know my spells need work so don't tell 


	5. Brother Sister and new Lover

Stormy growled why was she the one getting beat up and in the hospital bed but she knew why Darcy was know for tricking boys therefore no one would believe her and Icy her heart was so cold nothing could melt it so it had to be her.

" Damn ,Damn " she swore over and over why did they have to give her such a beating " Damn it to hell those bitches will pay for this" she sent lighting to the other side of the room desrtoying a vase.

" What bitches" said a voice it was Raven's and with him were Sky and Riven " what are those two zeros doing here" she said looking at them with disgust she always hated men like them.

" Stormy do not insult my friends" said Raven

" Friends Raven your a witch we do not hang hem next your going to tell me your friends with faries"

" Does Bloom count" said Raven shly

" WHAT THE HELL !!!" srceamed Stormy all this she aready knew but just in case.

" Now now sister dear you don't what hurt yourself so I am guessing Icy and Darcy did this to you" said Raven

she growled again but said nothing .

" why would they do that to you" said Sky

" Yeah I bet she is liying thourgh her teeth" said Riven

" HEY FUCK YOU I WANTED OUT HAPPY" screamed Stormy tears flowing down her cheeks

" what do mean out not the coven" said Raven horroffid

" Yes and they got mad no piss heh I guess family doesn't mean anything to them" she said sadly

" well it does to me I am here for you sis and I always be"

" uh Thanks anyway there is not much you could I mean I would like to finish school and learn better spells but we both know that won't happen after wha we did to the school besides were would I fit and you might lose what friends you have." she said

If they are my friends they will understand besides Stella has a couisn at Cloud Tower some snotty little moon Princess "

" so your on first name bases with the pixies" said Stormy

" Ya know a Pixie and Fairy are different right though I wish I could have a pixie" said Raven

" Get real they only bound with a fairy" said Stormy

" Um Storm are you really serious about starting over because I am sure Miss Griffin will give you a second chance" said Raven

" I have a snowball's chance in hell before that happens but yes I would like that" said Stormy it was all going to plan soon that little pixie will theirs .

" Great I will take with the Headmisterss" said Raven happliy

"heh whatever good luck."

" thanks sis".

outside it was dark very dark.

" hey Rae need a lift"said Riven

" uh thanks but don't you need to get back too"said Raven

" Not really it is the weekend most stutdents go home or stay at a hotel for a day" said Riven

"Oh well let's go we should be back maybe I can talk with Miss Griffin before she goes to bed" said Raven

as they rode they talk mostly on Stormy. " Are you sure that Storm witch wasn't pulling a fast one on you"said Riven

" I am not sure but I want her near that way if she or others try anything we can stop them sooner then later" said Raven

"But you want to worng about that don't you?" said Riven

"yes I do ever snice we were kids Stormy and I were kind of real borther and sister only Darcy and Icy hate me and only with them did ever attack me or look the other way when they couldn't find me" said Raven

" I see so deep down she must care that must be nice to be loved by someone" said Riven

" Musa loves you and parents I am sure"said Raven

"No my mom left us when I was a kid and my dad blames me and I like Musa as a sister not girlfriend besides I don't like girls that nor Brandon or Sky" said Riven

" Oh well me too-wait a sce what about Bloom Stella and Musa aren't dateing them" said Raven shocked

"Well you know Sky is a prince so he needs a heir and Brandon hasanti-gay parents and I hide it because I have no chioice there are no gay heros" said Riven

" Okay I see the porblem and the fact that the said Faries are very powerful and will beat the living crap out of you "said Raven with a grin

" you little bastard I 'll throw you off my damn bike keep it up" said Riven

" Aww your so cute when your mad Rivey" said Raven

" that's it you are so dead when get off you son of bitch"

" don't you mean witch "

ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

the Headmistress of Cloud Tower was waiting at the gates " Good Evening boys Riven we have a place for you in Raven's room Miss Z and E ( I don't know their names but if you do tell me they will here a lot) will take you"she said

" Come along boy" said Miss Z he followed

" Raven I must speak with you about Stormy I thought it over and I will give her one more chance if she does anything really wrong that is not pranks and other things she will be put in light haevn and given a trial if found Guity will be sent to Omga 3 deal"

"Deal" said Raven

he ran up the stairs and to his room " Hey Riven guess what I talk her into it Stormy is coming back to Cloud Tower" said Raven jumping on his bed

" my god you are one hyper kid when you are happy I hate to see you cast spells when you are like this" said Riven

" oh very funny just becuase you are cute don't mean I won't turn you into a toad or something worse I am still a witch you " said Raven

" yeah but not a wicked witch like most grils you are a new type of witch not evil or good but in the middle" said Riven

" Yeah like a grey witch one uses both White and Dark magic that's why my sisters hated me because of that" said Raven " it's worse then being gay"

for some reseaon he didn't Riven Kiss him on the lips and it was heavenly

" I don't hate you and never will" he said holding the witch"

* * *

well that is chapter 5 I hope I didn't make Riven too soft but I he could be a little soft for the plot please tell me what you think 


	6. MESSY BREAKUP

Miss Griffin watched the whole thing from her crystal ball "yes they do make a nice couple hmm a hero and a witch well I hope it goes well"

" Well I don't a witch and a hero that is very worng a hero needs to be with a fariy" said Ms. Faragonda out of nowere coming into veiw.

" Well Pixie what is you what "said the witch headmistress

" Why are you letting That STORM BITCH back to school you know all Children of The Last Coven are not aollow here" said a furious Faragonda

" I went to the Board and we discuess it and they removed that law so Pixie there is nothing about that as for Stormy well that is my buinsses now good bye dear give those Bitchy Princesses our love" said Miss Griffin

" I am not done with you yet Griffin this is not over yet WITCH!!!" sthouted the wicked Fairy

Casting a fairy banishing spell Miss Griffin add " Indeed not but don't forget you are a witch as well I went to school with you so I know you better then anyone so don't forget"

" NOOOOOOO I am a fairy you dumb bitch a sweet lovley pretty fairy a FAIRY" said the in denial witch as she was flung out the school.

" Well that is that" said Miss Griffin

Back in Raven's room he and Riven were on his bed shirtless making out

" wait Riven what about Musa this is wrong we can't do this" said Raven

" sigh You right Rae may I use your Phone" said Riven " thanks"

back at Alfea Musa the Music Fairy was listeing to some tunes when " Musa you have a call it's Riven he says it's important let me get the girls" said Tecna

once all six friends were inside Musa said " Hey what's up Riv"

" Listen Musa we have to Break up I am sorry" said Riven

" What did you say Riven" said Musa who thought she heared worng nope

" I am sorry Musa but I am in love with someone else can we still be friends" said Riven

" Who is the bitch fariy huh Riven" said a very pissed Musa

" It's not a fariy-"

" WHAT IT'S A WITCH" shouted Musa then " Oh Riven you must be under a spell don't worry Riv I'll break it"

" It's not a spell good bye Musa" said Riven and he hung up

" RIVEN!!!" srcreamed Musa before curling up and crying

" Hey Musa what is up with your BF is he trying to get you to fuck him " said Stella " it's like I told Brandon- sweetie what wrong " seeing Musa crying

" He dump me for a witch she must have him under a spell we gotta save him" sob Musa

" It must be Darcy that witch can contorl anyone"said Flora

" lets pay a vist to Cloud Tower my bf finder says Riven is there" said Tecna winxing up.

Back at Cloud Tower Miss Griffin walked around her office in deep thouht "It could work it will the first time but why not he he is perfect for the job I could tairn him as my apperntice yes I must ask him.

she walked to his room Knocked Riven open the door. " Miss Griffin is someThing worng" he asked

"Oh no I need to speak with Mr.Tirx " said Miss Griffin walking in the room " IT is high time you think about your life atfer school ever think of teaching"

"Why no Miss Griffin" said Raven looking at the headmistress

" Well young man you have great talent in sorcery so great I want to take you on as an apperntice and maybe one day take my place as Head of Cloud Tower" said Miss Griffin

" WHAT Miss have you lost your mind I can't be a headmaster"

" Hmm well we will have to talk about it later your Pixies are coming and they don't look happy ohhh Musa is crying I smell witchrey" said Miss Griffin with an all knowing smile " You best hide Riven go to my office they won't look there Ediltrude Zarathustra"

the two witch Professers walk in " Yes Ma'am " said Edlitrude

" We have a few pixies coming this way if they start somthing we'll finsh it " said Griffin

" This should be fun I just learn a skin the pixie spell I have been wanting to try it " said Zarathustra

" You are not going to hurt my friends wiotch" said Raven

" Of course not dear I would not dream of it dear " said Miss Griffin as Bloom landed " Miss Griffin we think Darcy is here she must have spelled Riven"

" Really girl Darcy is not here none of those witches are here as for Riven I doubt he'd fall under the same spell twice " said Zarathustra

" I was with Riven all day and I never saw my sister and I know all her tricks so she can't get past me" said Raven

" But he-"

" I know dump Musa for a Witch I was eavsdropping when I heard Musa yell" Raven said then looking at Musa who was looking out side the window sadly

" Oh come Muse you can get new boyfriend right Flora?"

" yeah Sweetie you will find that one person how about Jared" said Flora

Musa turned around slowly both the fairy and witch paled she had a creepy smile really a witch type one and the pair slowly back up ( all the rest were talking) " Now Musa what is the funny look for you look like a witch now"

everyone turn and even the witches back up and that is saying something

Bloom looked at her friend damn the girl could scare the makeup off a witch " Musa are you okay"

" Shut up bitch and listen when I find the witch who stole my man she's DEAD!!" said Musa " Sonic Boom" a hugh dark music attack shot at them

Bloom , Miss Griffin and Raven cast a spell which defacted it but bearly

" Musa stop think about what doing we your friends well most of us are " said Layla casting a claming charm

Raven mutter a sleeping spell and Musa fell over clam and peaceful " Damn the little bitch was piss" said Ediltrude panting some she never had scare like that before " If I didn't know any better I swear she was a witch"

" yeah I can't beleive she went like pyscho like that man that is out of chatcer for her " said Stella

" All this for a guy damn girls are dumb no crazy as hell" said Raven

" good thing that boy wasn't here " Zarathustra said " Or all hell would have broke loose"

" Yes well now pixies it's time to go" said Miss Griffin

once the faries left Editltrude gave Raven a letter " It's from your mother "

"Great note from mom what does she want" he read the letter " she wants me to come home tomrrow it's about stormy"

* * *

alright done at last sorry about Musa she'll be a little crazy for a while Review please 


	7. Witchy plans and a Pixie witch

Stormy walk around her room damn were her sisters " Yo Storm is everything going to plan" said Dracy stepping out of the darkness

" Yeah he fell for it though with Griffin I not sure did you get the guy Adonis? said stormy

" Better than that see he was sent to Omega 3 well me and Ice went there and found this guy call himself Baltor real cute in a cerppy type of way so change of plans we still need you to lure sweet Raven into our witchy web but we need his share of the family magic."

" What for, me you and Icy have only used the three points why now change that?" said Stormy

" Not now we'll tell you later uh-oh I sense someone coming call ya later" said Darcy

seconds later " Stormy Tix we are here to escort you to Cloud Tower young lady"

" Oh great I feel so lucky" said Stormy

" None of your lip witch"

" Fine damn now let's move" said Stormy as she walked past the guards and into the car the dirve took twteny mintues till they arrive at Cloud Tower

" Finally damn that took forever I could have flew faster the that" said Stormy

" Shut your trap Stormy you are here to earn a second chance " said Miss Griffin " Now listen if you step out of line I will turn you into a toad then send you to Omega 3 now I'll show you to your room"

Stormy followed thinking how in the hell did she get here.

Raven walked the halls it was quiet too quiet then he heard yelling " MOM I DON'T WHAT TO BOND WITH A FAIRY"

" Now Eris you must it's part of being a pixie unless you find a witch to bond then a fairy will have to do becuase a witch will never bond with a pixie"

" Hello is someone here I heard yelling" said Raven two pixies one was Discorda and second must her Daughter Eris pixie of chaos he heard of these two

" So sorry Eris has a temper don't you dear"?

but Eris wasn't listening she flew up to Raven " My you have lots of chaos in you so powerful to cause misrey" said Eris fondly

for a moment he was going to agure but when he looked at her he felt a stange longing to hold her he open his arms and she flew into them.

As Discorda watch Pixie and witch hugged she understood " My dears you made history for the frist time a witch and a pixie has bonded we must the headmistress"

" Tell the headmistress what" said Miss Griffin walking in with Stormy

" history has been made a Pixie and a Witch have bonded for the first time"

" WHAT" said both witches looking around seeing Raven and Eris

" I'll be a fairygodmother a witch and a Pixie have indeed bonded well I hope you two get along" said Miss Griffin

Stormy just looked like someone slap her " Oh Icy and Darcy will love this" she thought

" Come on everyone to my office this must take some thought this so rare Raven you are the only witch I know who has bonded with a Pixie"

" As if a witch would want too I mean you were always a little starnge ever since we were kids you were using good magic as well as dark" said Stormy

" Meany witch that's why you always got a spanking from mom" said Raven putting Eris on his shoulders

" No becuase you always told on us you little brat" Growl Stormy

"like you and the servant girl in your room every night" said Raven

" HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW THAT!!!?"

" You know alot when you know all the neat hiding spots"

As brother and sister fought Miss Griffin wondered about a few things one how a witch and a pixie could bond and two what was Stormy up too

" Miss Griffin is Musa and the others gone " said Riven opening the door

" Uh oh yes Riven they left a while ago lucky for you Musa is ready to kill you and your new lover" she looked at Raven then back at Riven

" Heh I knew you and the Pixie wouldn't last you went for a witch way too fast" said Stormy

" Shut up Stormy or else" said Raven

" Or else what your gonna set your pixie on me"

" ICE COFFEN" said Raven a sheet of ice covered Stormy

" Well that is one way to shut her up nice spell work Raven I think even Icy would be proud" said Miss Griffin " Now about your tirp to Grim well you might want to Stormy with you now I have to make a few calls so take your pixie sister and lover out of here.

"yes Miss Griffin" said Raven

"Well what a day now were is that number for the board ah here it is - hello is this the high chairman yes I want to arrange a trip for the students of Cloud Tower Red Fountion and Alfea"

* * *

Well chapter 7 done wonder what the witchtress has in mind stay tune for next week for chpter 8


End file.
